


Gryffindor as well, huh?

by sunflow_rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Orion and Walburga are horrible people, Remus needs to be protected, Soulmate mark where its the first words said, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, so does Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: From the age of five Sirius' arm has been marred by the soulmark determining him as a Gryffindor. His home life with a family of abusive Slytherins is therefore far from ideal, so at eleven he is excited to start at Hogwarts and live free from his parents and their prejudice. He also looks forward to meeting his soulmate, whoevershemay be...





	1. First Year

The boy opposite Sirius in the compartment looked small, his knees pulled up to his chin and face hidden in a book. He seemed completely engaged in the novel, with only a mop of dirty blonde hair visible. It was almost as though the book wasn’t just for reading, but rather protection from the other students sharing the compartment. There were only two others, excluding Sirius. Both were talking to each other loudly, despite meeting only moments before when they first boarded the Hogwarts Express. The shorter of the two laughed, simultaneously chewing the end of a liquorice wand.

“I’m James Potter.” The other boy said smiling and extending a hand to Sirius.

“Peter.” The one with the candy added, eyes wrinkling in the corners from his wide grin. “Peter Pettigrew.”

Sirius shook their hands neutrally. He recognised the last name Potter. Anyone who hadn't lived under a rock for the past 45 years in the wizarding world would have known it. Fleamont Potter was a Gryffindor, famous for creating the Sleekeazy’s hair potion. 

“Sirius Black.” He spoke hesistantly, the last name making him cautious. It wasn't the hair potion part that bothered him, it was the Gryffindor part. Sirius’ own last name was infamous for its decadent family tree of Slytherins, of which many were dark witches and wizards. He didn't want to be put into such a harshly labelled box on the first day of school. 

James pushed his thin-framed glasses up his nose. “I guess you’ll be in Slytherin then.”

From the corner of his eye Sirius saw the third boy look up, and thankfully James took that as a cue to reintroduce himself and forget about the potential Slytherin. Immediately Sirius discovered why the boy had been hiding in his book. Three disfigured scars ran in lines across his face, only narrowly having missed his mouth and eyes.

“Remus Lupin.” The boy muttered, messy hair falling in front of his face and blocking the scars from view. 

Sirius subconsciously rubbed the inside of his arm as Peter and James continued their conversation. He knew that underneath the fabric of his robes a sentence was written, one that had changed his life in the Black household since the soul mark appeared. 

Every person in the world, including muggles (though they failed to understand the magic behind it) had the first thing their soulmate would say to them on their skin. Sirius’ parents, Walburga and Orion, were lucky enough to have each other’s names on their arms, their first words to each other being introductory. However ‘Gryffindor as well, huh?’ had been visible in black, irremovable ink on Sirius’ skin since his fifth birthday. Not only did it completely ruin the surprise of the sorting ceremony but for a young boy in a strictly Slytherin household, it meant hatred and prejudice. Sirius loved that he was now on his way to Hogwarts, where he could spend the majority of the year far away from Grimmauld Place. 

-

As Sirius sat on the wooden stool, awaiting the hat to be placed on his dark head of hair, all he could think of was his soul mark. He was only eleven and so the idea of a soulmate wasn't even remotely important. However, statistically as the age where the majority of wizards and witches meet their soulmates, Sirius knew that it would be this year and most likely soon. Whatever girls got sorted into Gryffindor could very well be his soulmate, the words on his arm supporting that. 

The hat chuckled as the Professor set it onto Sirius’ head. “You already know, don’t you?” The hat laughed. “Slytherin bred no doubt, well it’s got to be Grrrryfindor!”

Numbly, he handed the hat back and made his way to the red clad table that had burst into cheers. Many seemed surprised that a son of Orion Black could be in Gryffindor, but Sirius caught the eye of Potter as he joined his new house. Sirius smirked to himself as he saw the expression of shock on the arrogant boy’s face, and allowed himself a grin as an older student hit him on the back good-naturedly. 

The alphabetised last names went slowly and Sirius stared at the empty plate in front of him hungrily. Eventually it got to “Lupin, Remus” and he actually paid attention, bursting into applause with the rest of the house as the boy joined them. 

Eyes sparkling with delight, Remus sat next to Sirius and turned to him excitedly, no longer seeming as scared to show his scars. Personally, Sirius thought they looked badass. “Gryffindor as well, huh?” Remus said, hand tightening around the crimson and gold tie in his lap. 

The smile fell from Sirius’ face at the sentence and he felt his arm burn in the exact spot where the soul mark was. Remus looked confused, his long fringe beginning to fall in front of his face out of anxiety. 

“What? No.” Sirius’ eyes glanced at the hat that had just sorted one Mary Macdonald, into Gryffindor. Why couldn’t it have been her? Or more specifically, why couldn’t it have been a girl? Sirius could just picture his mother’s reaction; Her eldest son, a traitor to the family name, not only a Gryffindor but with a soulmate of the same sex. 

Remus felt the burn on his arm then too, green eyes widening with shock. “Oh.”

It was then that Peter Pettigrew joined the Gryffindor table, followed shortly after by James Potter. 

“Isn’t this great?” Peter exclaimed, gesturing at the four of them. “We’ll all have to be friends now, we’re in the same house!”

James laughed. “Didn’t expect Black to have been though.”

Sirius shook his head, irritated. His whole life was crumbling because of a sorting hat and a soulmate and James was making jokes about his Slytherin family. Ignoring everyone, he stayed sullenly silent, annoyed that the ceremony hadn't finished yet and was preventing him from leaving. 

“Shut up James.” Sirius was surprised to hear Remus’ voice standing up for him.

-

“Are you just going to ignore this?” Remus asked in a quiet voice, the two alone in the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory. His sleeve was rolled up revealing his bare arm, covered with scars and a glowing “What? No.”

“Yes.” Sirius replied curtly. “Soulmates are stupid and I don't believe in them. My brother doesn't even have a soul mark.”

The scar may have covered the majority of Remus’ face, but his eyes showed clear disappointment as he looked sadly to the floor. He scuffed at the Persian rug with his feet, staring intently at the ground before replying, even quieter than before. “You do know soulmates don’t have to be romantic.” He said, pausing to swallow and glance quickly up at Sirius. “My mum’s soulmate is her best friend.”

The sour expression disappeared and Sirius allowed himself to relax, relief flooding through him. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, really.” This time Remus’ smile was warm and hopeful. He felt sure that a great friendship would come from this.


	2. Second Year

“Have you noticed that Remus is sick all the time?” Peter asked James and Sirius one afternoon, all now in their second year.

“I went to the hospital wing but Pomfrey said Remus couldn’t have any visitors.” James replied, setting down his quill and leaning back on the large couch in the common room.

“And?” Sirius prompted, stretching his legs out over James’ lap at the other end of the couch, sticking his tongue out when the other boy protested. “What did you do?”

“Got my invisibility cloak, of course.” James chuckled slightly, before growing sullenly quiet. “But Remus wasn't in there.”

“He wasn't in the hospital wing?” Sirius frowned, swinging his leg off James and sitting up in a more serious position. He rubbed at his wrist in thought, subconsciously moving his fingers over the words marking his skin. 

“That’s weird.” Peter said, saying what everyone was thinking. “And it’s like a monthly thing as well. He’s sick and then next month, the same thing.”

Sirius locked eyes with James, touching his face in the place where the scars marred Remus’. “You don't think…”

“It makes sense.”

Sirius’ heart dropped. He’d come a long way with acceptance of his soulmate. At the end of first year, with the two becoming close friends, Sirius believed Remus’ theory of their marks being platonic. However over the break, when Orion and Walburga were yelling at him for being a disgrace to the family name, Sirius missed Remus. He of course missed James and Peter, but in a different way and by no means as much as his soulmate. 

Then second year started and Regulus was put in Slytherin and Sirius was reminded yet again of his failures as a Black. His feelings for Remus became buried under insults and threats, missed dinners and comparisons to his younger brother. His twelve year old brain repressed thoughts of being gay or bisexual in favour for learning a disillusionment charm for hiding his soul mark. He knew that if James saw it he would interview every single Gryffindor from 1971 onwards, in an attempt to discover Sirius’ soul mate.

The Black family’s eldest son, a Gryffindor with a same-sex werewolf soulmate. What a disgrace.

It was a few days later in the Great Hall when James exclaimed, “I have an idea.”

“Merlin’s underpants,” Sirius joked as he buttered a piece of toast. “Better be careful.”

“It’s about Remus.” That stopped Sirius’ joking and he quietened to listen to what James was saying. “I felt bad because with his, you know condition, it must be pretty lonely on certain night’s. It would be more bearable for him if we could join him.”

Peter looked both confused and horrified. “James, you know we can’t.”

“Yeah, but what if there is a way.” James pushed his glasses up his nose, drawing out his idea to revel in being a genius for longer. “Think McGonagall.”

Sirius glanced at the Professor, wondering what she had to do with Remus. Then he got it and smiled, looking back at his friend. “James, you’re brilliant.”

“I know I am.”


	3. Third Year

Regretfully, Sirius found himself at 12 Grimmauld Place for the Christmas break. He could have taken up James’ offer to stay with the Potter family, but given Sirius had never met his parents before, he couldn’t bear the thought of intruding. As well as that, Remus was staying at Hogwarts over the break, and Sirius easily could have too.

Sirius knew Remus’ feelings for him extended past friends, despite the fact that the boy had alleviated his fears by suggesting that soul marks were sometimes platonic. His guilt at rejecting Remus that very first night at Hogwarts and his own internal battle led Sirius to reluctantly board the train alongside Regulus.

Regulus, who was currently spouting off tales of his achievements at Hogwarts despite being only half way through second year. Sirius sat silently, stabbing at the meal in front of him while his younger brother spoke of the Slug Club vehemently. 

“That is wonderful Regulus, dear.” Walburga said, pursuing her lips in what Sirius supposed to be a smile. 

“And what of your… problem? Has it revealed yet?” Orion interjected.

Regulus immediately grew tense and Sirius looked up from his food to offer what he hoped was an encouraging glance. If there was one thing the two brothers could relate on, it was that neither liked talking about their soul mark (or lack thereof) and their parents made a big deal of the ancient magical tradition. It was made clear to the boys that Walburga and Orion were disappointed in their sons’ apparent soulmate failing.

“No, there’s still nothing there.” Regulus replied quietly. 

“I have been doing some research on the subject.” Orion said, pausing to yell for Kreacher to clear the table and bring the next course. “And discovered that there are some cases of witches or wizards not having a soul mark, however it is very rare. The majority of the cases showed that the person died before having the chance to meet their potential soulmate.”

Sirius snapped at this insinuation towards his twelve year old brother. “Father! You can’t say things like that. Having no soul mark is hardly cause for telling Reg he may die young, besides - “

“Sirius, do not speak like that to your father.” Walburga interrupted, eyes fuming with unspoken rage at his behaviour.

“This soul mark stuff is a load of crap.” Sirius stood suddenly, the handsome oak chair screeching as it slid harshly. “I don’t see why you hold it in such high esteem! The whole thing is bull.”

Walburga stood so she was looking down at her oldest son and without speaking she slapped him. The sound reverberated through the room, which was sparse aside from the long elegant table and a few portraits. 

“At least Regulus won’t undergo the shame of being in Gryffindor.” She spoke coldly.

Yeah, thought Sirius as he ran upstairs to his room, which was hardly a comfort compared to his four poster bed in the Gryffindor common room. At least Regulus won’t undergo the shame of being gay and in Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sad chapter for you, you're welcome! I hope you enjoyed reading despite the obviously sad content. It should get happier soon (hopefully). Thank you for the comments and kudos on the first two chapters, they really inspire me to continue writing! :)


	4. Fourth Year, Part I

It was with sheer relief that Sirius hurried himself into the end train compartment, collapsing on the seat beside with Remus with a sigh. If he had thought the last Christmas break was bad then the summer in between third year and now was torture. 

It seemed his parents couldn’t go a single meal without some negative comment. Their favourite topics used to be of Sirius’ Gryffindor shame but now they loved to discuss Regulus’ non-existent soul mark as well. Walburga and Orion’s comparisons of their two sons were no longer in obvious preference towards their youngest, but over who brought the most shame to the family. Somehow each night they managed to reach the conclusion that it was Sirius, even without him needing to mention his male werewolf soul mate.

“Bad summer?” Remus asked sympathetically, brown eyes full of warmth as he took in Sirius’ beaten appearance.

The bruises were fading but they were still visible. A particularly nasty one surrounded his eye, from when his father asked him if he’d met his soulmate yet and Sirius hadn’t responded. Orion wasn’t dumb, he knew if it was any of his schooling years it would have been first and Sirius’ silence only confirmed his suspicions. 

“My parents think my soulmate is a blood traitor because I won’t tell them her name.” Sirius responded before James or Peter joined them. He noticed the flash of hurt on Remus’ face and immediately regretted taking on such a harsh tone.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like that.” Sirius quickly added.

Remus sent back a tight lipped smile. “It’s okay. I mean you could just tell your parents a random Gryffindor girl’s name? It’s not like you’re gay or anything. We’re just friends.”

Even Sirius, in all his naivety, could see how that pained Remus to say. In truth, it also hurt Sirius to hear it said.

At that moment Pete entered the compartment, obliviously grinning at his two mates. “How was everyone’s break?”

“Yeah, alright.” Remus smiled weakly in reply.

James joined them a few seconds later, saving Sirius from having to lie. The darker skinned boy was beaming and holding his bare forearm up like a trophy. “Lily Evans is my soulmate!” He exclaimed, pushing his sleeve further up his arm so they could better see the glowing writing there.

“She called you an asshole.” Remus said blankly, having read the soul mark the quickest. “Why are you so happy about that?”

“Because she’s my soulmate and cannot deny that we are meant together.”

Sirius could feel Remus’ eyes divert to him for a split second, but when he turned his head the boy was staring straight ahead.

“Wait.” James stopped, mid way through pushing his luggage on the shelf. “Have any of you met your soulmates?”

“No.” Peter was the first to speak. “But I’m hoping it’s soon!”

“I haven’t either.” Sirius lied, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. He wanted to say something before Remus could. He didn’t want Peter and James to know that the two were soulmates as they would no doubt think he was gay. Which he wasn’t… or at least he wasn’t sure yet.

“Neither have I.” Remus spoke, and again Sirius could see how much it pained the fourteen year old.

“So I’m the first one? This is so exciting.” James couldn’t seem to contain himself and Sirius wished he could feel happier for his best friend. “You will all have to tell me when you eventually meet her!”

Sirius couldn’t take anymore. Excusing himself under the guise of finding the trolley lady he left the compartment and walked the length of the train. He wasn’t sure why he found that conversation too difficult to handle but it had shaken him. It was selfish but Sirius couldn’t help but be jealous at the apparent simplicity of James’ soul mark and mate, and the boy’s ignorance of all his friends having female soul mates.

Buying some chocolate frogs, Sirius began making his way back to the compartment, feeling only slightly less agitated. He passed a seemingly empty compartment and, deciding to take a few more minutes to compose himself, slipped in. 

Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes quickly pulled away from each other, startled at the intrusion. Sirius was more shocked at his fellow Gryffindor for kissing a Slytherin, not that the two were both females.

“I’m so sorry.” He apologised profusely. Sirius’ own troubles lingering in the back of his mind, he felt somewhat relieved to know that if he and Remus did start dating they wouldn’t be alone.

Marlene smiled shakily, looking to Dorcas quickly to see if she was okay. “You’re fine Black, we were being careless. Just don’t tell anyone, yeah?”

“We’re not ready for people to know we’re soulmates yet.” Dorcas added.

Sirius nodded. “Of course, I’ll just pretend I never saw you.” He went to leave, sliding open the door but then he stopped, turning back to the two girls. “Actually, I have an idea.”

-

It was about two weeks later that Sirius proudly proclaimed to James that he’d finally met his soulmate. Only a few days after that, the whole of Hogwarts knew the infamous Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon were dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they'll get together soon and the angst will end! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the introduction of a new ship :D


	5. Fourth Year, Part II

The consistent scratching of his quill calmed Remus and he attempted to focus on his potions homework rather than the boy across from him. He allowed himself a quick glance upwards and found himself watching amusedly as Sirius busied himself in charming a paper plane to fly. As if feeling the stare, Sirius looked up and his intense grey eyes curled up in the corners as he smiled at Remus.

Remus’ heart clenched and he glanced back down at his parchment. There was something playing on his mind and he was waiting for Sirius to tell him about it, but given the whole school knew Remus didn’t think the boy would say anything.

“Hey Sirius?” Remus said.

“If you’re going to tell me to start studying then I’m sorry but it’s not going to happen.” Sirius replied, eyes alight with mischief.

“No, I was just wondering when you were going to tell me that you’re dating Marlene McKinnon.” Remus didn’t mean for his tone to sound so bitter but he was hurt. He had thought that as one of Sirius’ best friends and soul mate he deserved to know through him, not from the rest of the student body.

Sirius looked guilty and Remus couldn’t help but feel slightly smug at that. “Look I was going to tell you Rem, I promise. It’s just I haven’t been able to get you alone since… well since the train.”

Now it was Remus’ turn to feel guilty. He hadn’t been avoiding Sirius per se, he just didn’t enjoy encouraging his crush when it was obviously going to remain unrequited. Especially now with this girlfriend that Sirius had neglected to him about.

“Marlene and I…” Sirius moved so he was no longer at the table opposite Remus, but beside him. “We’re not actually dating. It’s a cover, like you suggested I do so my parents can get off my back a bit.” He bit his lip, unsure whether he should say anymore as he didn’t want to breach Dorcas or Marlene’s trust. It was their secret to tell, not his. 

Remus frowned, relieved but confused. “And she’s okay with being your fake girlfriend? She’s not going to fall in love with you, or vice versa? It happens in all the books and muggle television.”

Sirius laughed and then relented. Yes it wasn’t his place to tell, but Remus was sensible and trustworthy. “Marlene and Dorcas are soulmates. I’m covering for them as much as they are for us.”

Remus almost missed the last part of the sentence but then faltered, looking at Sirius questionably. “Us?”

It was a slip of the tongue and Sirius was sorry for it, but Remus deserved to be given some hope. “I did some thinking over the holidays and if anything this fake relationship with Marlene confirmed it. I think I’m gay.” He stopped speaking, looking nervously at Remus before continuing. “I’m sorry though, I think I need a bit more time.”

Remus smiled sadly yet understandably. They were only fourteen after all and if need be, Remus would give Sirius all the time in the world. “Don’t apologise Sirius, you’re in a difficult situation. It’s okay to be unsure, just let me know if you need to talk to anyone about it.”

Sirius bit his lip, and nodded before lying. “Yeah I will, thanks Rem.” 

This past break had been worse than ever, but Remus didn’t need to know that. Remus also didn’t need to know that Sirius’ soul mark was now marred by a litany of scars. Or that every time someone lifted their hand he flinched. How at night in his dreams he could still hear the reverberating sound of his mother slapping him, or his father breaking china. That despite the visible bruises and cuts healing, the most taxing and worrying scars remained mentally.

Of course, Sirius was obvious to the fact that Remus was no stranger to trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry! Would you believe me if I said that initially this part of the chapter ended happily but I decided to change it? I promise in the next chapter Sirius and Remus will start to get the happiness they deserve, but for now the angst must remain. Thank you to everyone who has read this far and to those who comment! x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am not entirely sure how many chapters this will end up having, though I imagine it will be around seven or eight (one for each year of Hogwarts, then perhaps after school)? Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
